Retribution of Arathor
}} |} The Retribution of Arathor is a self-governing force of oath-bound volunteers in service to Alliance Command as a whole. Named for one of the great Human kindgoms of Azeroth, one of the founding goals of the Retribution was to reclaim the lands of the northern Eastern Kingdoms from the undead--Scourge and Forsaken alike. Since then, the scope of the Retribution's efforts has expanded to meet all threats, both from within and outside of the Alliance, that threaten the innocents of Azeroth. Recently, a vast amount of the Retribution's resources had been dispatched to various emplacements in Northrend. Its leadership found the numbers of the unit spread increasingly thin as the demands for aid grow ever greater. The Retribution is currently regrouping and reorganizing in the face the next, at yet unknown, threat they will have to meet head-on, as they have always met threats. Guild History Founding of the Retribution of Arathor As the three convened, it became obvious that the Scourge was an urgent concern for the good of every race, and that something must be done to combat their progression. Here, they decided upon a group, an elite militia whose task was three-fold: Unite the races of the Alliance, Contain, and push back, the forces of the Scourge, and prepare the Alliance for any and all threats to come. With this, the Boy King suggested it be called Retribution of Arathor, named after the legendary land of Arathor, a great bastion of power, and a symbol of unity and strength before its fall. The Arch Druid made only one request before the agreement was made, that once the Scourge are pushed out, his people be allowed full access to the plagued land, to nurture it back to it's natural state. At this, the three parted ways, each agreeing to send one of their best Warriors to guide this group, and in a few weeks time, those Warriors met before the King of Ironforge, and the Initiation Ceremony begun. Harad was sent from the Stormwind Cathedral, as the spiritual guide. Bayndren was sent from the Elves, an intelligent and cunning Rogue of no little skill. Kahlstier was chosen by King Magni, a strong and hardy Warrior, thick of skin, and of skull. And finally, King Magni called on the aid of the Order of the Silver Hand, the legendary Paladin Order, who, oddly enough, sent Akadrian, a young Paladin no longer of their Order. In the wondrous city of Ironforge, the four found themselves kneeling before the King, with both old friends and new allies behind them. Each signed a parchment stating the group’s purpose, and with the King's seal of approval, Retribution of Arathor became a symbol to be feared, and respected. It was in that place, that history found a body for righteous vengeance, a group of allies, dedicated to destroying the foul, unnatural plague that now inhabit the lands of Arathor. Retribution has come. RoA was first and foremost about fighting the Scourge. The reopening of the Dark Portal caused the organization to temporarily shift its focus to the threats posed in the fractured Draenor, but rumblings in the North caused the Retribution to return in full force to face the threat of the Lich King at home. :But things did not go smoothly or easily. Many were lost in the struggle against the betrayer prince Arthas and now the Retribution struggles to regroup after the threat has ended. There are rumbles in the distance, however, and the beleagured Retribution will rise to face it, whatever it may be--as it always has. Charter of the Retribution Approved by Alliance High Command on this the 9th day of the Eighth Month of the Twenty-seventh year after the First War. Witnessed by Rhonin Redhair, Lord of Dalaran and countersigned to this effect. :Let it be known that in the twenty-seventh year after the commencement of the First War, in the months of high summer, Alliance High Command saw fit to recommission the organization known as the Retribution of Arathor, hereafter referred to as simply "the Retribution." The Retribution is tasked with the following mandate: To combat the armies of the dead and the corrupted. To protect the innocent peoples of Azeroth from those who would oppress them. To be the blade of justice and retribution in the hands of the righteous. To combat the agents of the Undead Scourge, the Forsaken, the Burning Legion, and the corrupt and evil Old Gods wherever they may stand. To aid where it may organizations dedicated to similar goals. To eliminate the threats defined above with extreme prejudice. This is the mandate of the Retribution as recorded on this thirtieth day of the seventh month of the twenty-seventh year after the First War. Oath of the Retribution Let it be known that all individuals sworn to the Retribution will swear the following oath: "I , being of sound mind, do so swear the following oath. :I swear myself to the defense and ultimate protection of the peoples of Azeroth from threats within and without as defined by the Commander of the Retribution, Alliance High Command, and the principles and ideals defined by Alliance tradition and goals. ::I understand that I swear fealty and allegiance to the Retribution and the Alliance. Further, I swear allegiance to my family and my nation. Where these conflict, I am to consult with my commanders before taking action. When in doubt, I am to serve the interests of the Retribution and the Alliance foremost. To do otherwise is to violate my oath and abrogate my sworn duty. :I am to be upright in the face of danger, to be truthful amongst allies and to uphold my sworn oaths even if it means my death. I understand that to violate my oaths to the Retribution and the Alliance is treason and will be treated as such. ::I answer to my superior officers and the Commander of the Retribution before all others, save Elune and the Light. :I place my life in the hands of my brothers and sisters of the Retribution and my commanders. ::For good service, I will be rewarded. Poor service may mean my death and the death of innocents. This I understand and know to be true. :My duty is to the Retribution, the good of the Alliance, and the protection of innocents wherever I may find them. This is my oath." Members Featured in the Wiki *Shiawase *Silnestria *Aekatrine Former Members Featured in the Wiki *Eykrie *Kitra *Ravine *Sarriel *Haalud *Kellimaren *Riely Category:Alliance Guilds category:Heavy RP